


Madness in the Locker Room

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, JJ can't resist Yuri any longer, M/M, Otabek is a good bro, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: "JJ watched as Yuri slid across the ice, his shirt riding up his body. His skin looked so pale, almost reflecting under the bright lights. It had been almost three months since he saw Yuri make his debut in the senior division and he couldn't ignore him if he tried." Written for NSFW Yurio Week Day 6: Public Sex/Exhibitionism





	Madness in the Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



> I'm a HUGE fan of [Luscious White Flame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and was very inspired by their WTTM Pliroy art. I ended up incorporating two other art pieces as well. I'll put the links at the bottom in case you didn't want spoilers. :) 
> 
> Thank you Icicle for the priceless beta job! You're amazing as always!

Although JJ was still sore about only earning bronze, he performed his exhibition skate with renewed vigor to Maroon 5's "Animals." The crowd ate it up, and he felt more like himself than he had all year. He loved making his fans happy, and this seemed to be exactly what all of them needed, himself included. He knew he could finish out the rest of the season strong.

After catching his breath and putting on his warm up suit, JJ took a seat in the stands. He told himself he wanted to watch the other skaters, to scope out the competition and find a weakness in Katsuki’s program, but the truth was he was anxious to see Yuri skate. His program couldn’t come quick enough. 

He cheered during Yuuri's exhibition skate with Viktor. It was very sweet, but he couldn't help but feel impatient, wanting to watch Yuri skate. He had seen Yuri wearing a very different outfit in the locker room than what he had worn in Chicago and St. Petersburg.

The moment Yuri skated out onto the rink, JJ knew that he couldn't resist any longer. Instead of "Angels of the Fire Festival," heavy electric guitar notes rang out. Yuri skated like he had something to prove: he was a man and a fierce one at that. His shirt hung loose on his chest and back, and JJ felt his mouth water as he let it ride up with every spin.

JJ watched as Yuri slid across the ice, his shirt riding up his body. His skin looked so pale, almost reflecting under the bright lights. It had been almost three months since he saw Yuri make his debut in the senior division and he couldn't ignore him if he tried.

He watched as Otabek pulled, then bit off Yuri's gloves. JJ felt a pang of jealousy spread through his body. He narrowed his eyes. Otabek and Yuri had been inseparable since their first night together in Barcelona. Was he too late?

He couldn't even wait to watch the end of the skate. JJ's feet seemed to move of their own accord. He walked down the steps in the bleachers and headed to the locker room. JJ knew that Yuri would have to return to rinse and change before he left with his coach and choreographer. He bet they would have a lot to say to him after a performance like that.

JJ stood against the wall opposite the benches, trying to come up with something clever to say once Yuri came inside. Yuri was still probably pissed at him, and he had to figure out what to do.

He had no idea how long he had been waiting, but he eventually heard the door open, followed by Yuri's voice.

"I'm going to shower and then I'll meet you outside after, Beka. You were fucking brilliant out there." Yuri stopped dead when he saw JJ staring at him, then smirked. "You followed me here, Leroy?"

JJ was speechless. Yuri was still in his exhibition clothes. He was still sweaty, his hair loose and framing his face. The sequins on Yuri's shirt and pants glittered even in the lighting of the locker room.

He couldn't resist any longer. JJ rushed across the room, cupped Yuri's cheeks, and pulled him into a kiss. Yuri melted into the kiss, letting out a moan that was swallowed by JJ's mouth. He couldn't believe his luck. He was finally kissing Yuri Plisetsky, the man who had haunted his dreams for months. 

"You were beautiful out there today, Chaton." He swiped his thumb over Yuri's lower lip.

Yuri wrapped his arms around JJ's hips, pulling them close together. "Stop talking, JJ. I've waited three months for you to get your shit together."

Their mouths mashed together again, and JJ slid his hands under Yuri's flimsy excuse for a shirt, pressing his fingers against the small of his back. Yuri was still sweaty from his skate, the surface of his skin cold, but flushed. Yuri tugged JJ to a bench by the locker room, their lips not once losing connection.

JJ sat down and Yuri straddled him, sliding his hands up JJ's chest and around his neck. He was painfully hard, and the contact of Yuri's hips had him struggling not to come right then and there.

Yuri pulled away and began kissing JJ's neck. JJ moaned, goosebumps running down his arms at the sensation.

"I want you so bad, Yuri."

He bit on JJ's pulse point. "You already have me, JJ."

"What about - Otabek?"

Yuri shook his head. "We're friends. Nothing more."

"What if we get caught?" He glanced toward the locker room door.

Yuri pulled back and looked at him with curiosity. "Would you care?"

JJ shook his head, then grinned. He took his shirt off. "Lay on the bench."

They stood up and switched positions, Yuri laying on the bench, propping himself up with his elbows. JJ stood between Yuri's legs and tugged his shirt up.

"I'm going to make up for turning you down after Skate America and Rostelecom."

Yuri glanced up at him, a look of intensity on his face. "You'd better."

JJ bent over and peppered kisses over Yuri's face, then sucked a mark on Yuri's neck. Yuri's skin was delicious, salty from his skate. He knelt down and began kissing Yuri's chest, spending time licking each of his nipples. Yuri was groaning, thrusting his hips in the air. JJ somehow managed to resist ripping his pants off and fucking him right then and there, and gently pressed him back down.

He wrapped one arm around Yuri's body, pulling him closer to the end of the bench. Yuri was so soft like this, nothing like the wild tiger he had been on the ice just moments ago. His fingertips ghosted the hem of Yuri's pants, trailing down to his button and zipper. JJ began kissing down his navel. Yuri's back arched and he stuffed his hand in his mouth, a look of desperation on his face.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Yuri groaned as JJ slowly unzipped his pants, then began to tug them off. He slid his hands under Yuri's pants, relishing in the feeling of his burning hot skin as he pulled them down.

He hadn't been wearing underwear. JJ stared in appreciation at Yuri's uncut rather thick dick. He couldn't resist any more; he wrapped his fingers around the base and took Yuri's length in his mouth.

Yuri cried out as JJ sucked his cock, twirling his tongue around the head. He tore off his shirt and tossed it to the floor beside JJ's.

"Oh, fuck."

JJ looked up at Yuri. "You like that?"

He nodded. "Put your fingers in my ass."

"I don't have any lube."

Yuri grabbed JJ's wrist, and pulled his first two fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva. "That'll do."

His action nearly set JJ off completely untouched. JJ took in a deep breath and counted to five, then resumed sucking off Yuri. He spread Yuri's legs wider, then worked one of his lubed up fingers into his ass. Yuri was so hot, so tight, so delicious, and the sounds he was making were positively filthy.

He inserted a second finger into Yuri's ass and began pumping him further, matching the speed of his mouth to his fingers. His knees were hurting and his jaw was growing stiff, but he continued, wanting to prove to Yuri how much he meant to him. JJ curled his fingers inside, rubbing against Yuri's prostate, and Yuri let out a sob.

"I - I'm going to -"

JJ took Yuri's cock as far into his mouth as he could, and Yuri came, shooting his seed down JJ's throat. Once Yuri collapsed on the bench, JJ let go of his prick and swallowed, then pulled his fingers out of Yuri. He stared at Yuri, as he slumped back, his eyes closed and looking the most peaceful JJ had ever seen.

"I wish I could take a picture of his."

Yuri opened an eye. "You take a picture of me with my dick out and I will fucking murder you."

JJ took a mental picture instead.

"You want me to -" Yuri sat up and motioned to JJ's hips.

"How about you take me back to my hotel room and we continue this?" JJ sat down beside Yuri and ran his hand up Yuri's thigh. "I have lube in my room."

Yuri grinned. "That sounds like the best idea you've ever had."

JJ opened his mouth to respond, but heard the sound of the locker room door opening.

"Shit!" Yuri reached down and grabbed his shirt, then tossed JJ's to him. They threw them on as quickly as they could, trying to fix their hair.

"Subtlety has never been either of your strong suits, has it?"

JJ turned red as he saw Otabek standing in front of them, his arms crossed with an amused expression on his face.

"Um, hi, Otabek."

"You may want to check your shirts before you walk outside." Otabek pointed at JJ.

JJ looked down and realized he was wearing Yuri's exhibition shirt. Backward. He glanced at Yuri, who was wearing his oversized Canada shirt and started laughing.

"I'm glad the two of you are finally getting along."

Yuri and JJ switched their shirts back, and he tugged his jacket back on. Yuri gave Otabek a grin, then glanced at JJ. "Your advice was perfect, Beka. All he needed was a little push."

Otabek gave JJ his infamous half smile. "Yuri may have come up with a plan to seduce you while we were shopping yesterday."

JJ couldn't help but feel as though he had been played, but now that he had Yuri, he couldn't bring himself to be mad. "Excuse us, Otabek. We're needed in my hotel room."

With that, he grasped Yuri's hand and walked him out of the locker room.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> [WTTM Pliroy](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/159456974509/pliroy-jjyuri-jj-yuri-that-exhibition)
> 
>  
> 
> [Getting dressed in a rush](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/159602005519/pliroy-jjyuri-jj-yuri-1st-pic-from-a)
> 
>  
> 
> [JJ's EX](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/159724886648/jj-i-went-to-see-jjs-exhibition) AWESOME little animation!


End file.
